Question: Let $x,$ $y,$ and $z$ be nonzero complex numbers such that $x + y + z = 20$ and
\[(x - y)^2 + (x - z)^2 + (y - z)^2 = xyz.\]Find $\frac{x^3 + y^3 + z^3}{xyz}.$
We have the factorization
\[x^3 + y^3 + z^3 - 3xyz = (x + y + z)(x^2 + y^2 + z^2 - xy - xz - yz).\]Expanding $(x - y)^2 + (x - z)^2 + (y - z)^2 = xyz,$ we get
\[2x^2 + 2y^2 + 2z^2 - 2xy - 2xz - 2yz = xyz,\]so $x^2 + y^2 + z^2 - xy - xz - yz = \frac{xyz}{2},$ and
\[x^3 + y^3 + z^3 - 3xyz = 20 \cdot \frac{xyz}{2} = 10xyz.\]Then $x^3 + y^3 + z^3 = 13xyz,$ so
\[\frac{x^3 + y^3 + z^3}{xyz} = \boxed{13}.\]